


unannounced

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Series: the unplanned 2nu collection [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: or the one where Noodle can't stand wondering and simply takes some action





	unannounced

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Gorillaz and its characters are not mine.**
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing, lol  
> Hope you enjoy the read.

Stu Pot could tell people’s mood just by the way they called his name. For example, he knew something was up when Noodle barged in his room out of nowhere while he played the keyboard and rearranged the words for this song he was writing and said-

“Stuart!” with a fierceness and finality that made him wonder in a split second if he was in trouble.

He looked up at her and smiled.

“Yeah, luv?”

She took a deep breath and moved uncomfortably on her feet, as if all the bravado that brought her there was gone, which was very improbable, because Noodle was the most stable, badass person 2D knew in his _life_. She bit her lip, but then she shook her head with determination.

“I’ve been thinking about something and… it’s… well,” Noodle started and she had to swallow in order to continue. She stepped towards him. “I think I have to do something. _No_ , I _know_ I have to do something, or it’s gonna bug me if I don’t.”

She was just next to him now. With 2D sitting down on a chair, she was a little over a head taller than him.

“You know?” Noodle said under her breath and she reached out and touched his hair.

Stuart wasn’t sure he was following her, he could swear she wasn’t making sense. Or maybe it was his pills kicking in? No, he didn’t take any today. Yet.

Weird. Last time he remembered Noodle not making sense to him was when she was teeny tiny with no English in her vocabulary.

“Whatevah yo say, Noods,” he said and she got closer.

Her fingers in his hair led him to tilt his head back and before he could process it, she leaned over and kissed him, just lips on lips for some stretched seconds. 2D stayed frozen, eyes open and brow frowned until Noodle resumed the kiss.

When she pulled back, she looked in his eyes and waited for a moment, letting him think it over. 2D made the connections; Noodle, his little friend Noodle-girl had been thinking about kissing _him_? _Why_?

Noodle sighed, her hand still in his hair, and she started to step back, but then 2D grabbed her free wrist, pulling her close to him. He reached up and touched her cheek, and Noodle sat on his lap, her arms going around his neck as he made the first move to kiss her again, this time for real, this time reciprocating.

As they kissed, his hand went from her cheek to the back of her neck and down her back, embracing her. She bit on his lower lip and he leaned over making her bend back and press against the keyboard, that made a loud protest.

The noise of the instrument cut their momentum and Noodle and Stu separated, her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist as they caught their breaths with rosy cheeks.

“We should never do that again,” she said under her breath and he nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “We shouldn’t.”

They breathed once, twice, and in the third time they were kissing again, this time with much more hurry and way messier, with eager hands and quick breaths, hands all over and curious tongues.

It was everlasting, and yet so fast.

Noodle pulled back with a little gasp and got up quickly, making sure to put a couple of feet between them. 2D understood why, it was too tempting to stay so close. Kissing her, it was quite addicting.

She touched her own lips with two fingers and her eyes widened, her fringe falling on her eyes.

“Okay!” Noodle said, maybe a little too excitedly. She looked at the door and then back at him. “Right. I… better go.”

2D nodded.

“Okay, luv,” he said with a smirk. She looked extra adorable all flustered like that.

For a second, he thought that she would get closer to him again, but then she nodded and left the room. Stu shook his head as he turned to his keyboard again. That had been weird, but in a good way. But again, wasn’t it always with Noodle-girl?

He chuckled to himself. Ladies.


End file.
